The Affair
'''The Affair '''is the second episode of Barking Bad's 3rd season and the 17th episode of the series overall. Synopsis Teaser It's Thanksgiving, and the White family is invited to dinner at the Spitzer household, with the exception of Dudley White who's spending his Thanksgiving at his condo. Midway through dinner, Dudley Jr. becomes curious of his father's absence and accuses Skyler of keeping Dudley away from him. He tells her that at his school's assembly from the last episode Dudley had a tired and depressed look on his face. "Why do you have to be such a b*tch?" Jr. exclaims as he excuses himself from table. Once Jr. is far away enough from the table, Mary Spitzer tells her husband that she thinks Dudley might be having an affair with someone and is spending time away from the family. Main Episode The chihuahua brothers from the last episode hop off a bus in front of the retirement home of Tito Salamanca's uncle. They enter the uncle's room and are given directions by the uncle. On his board, he writes the name "Dudley White". As it turns out, the chihuahua brothers are hitmen sent after Dudley White by an unknown rival drug cartel. Since Tito's uncle has information on Dudley, the brothers were sent to the retirement home for directions. After Thanksgiving dinner, Skyler admits to Jr. that Dudley now owns a lakeside condo and may occasionally reside there for days or even weeks at a time. When Jr. asks her why he does this, she says "it's to get away from the family." Before Jr. can respond, Skyler slams on the gas which shuts him up. The next morning, Dudley drives to the White residence and buys Skyler a pizza, hoping it'll convince her to not file the divorce papers. Skyler opens the door when Dudley knocks, and refuses to let Dudley in. Dudley complains that they aren't a whole family if Dudley isn't even allowed to sit down with his wife and children for Thanksgiving. Skyler slams the door on him, and Dudley responds by angrily throwing his pizza on the roof, and storms off back his condo. Once there he cracks open a beer, but then gets a call from Skyler saying that he better clean the pizza off the roof or else she'll file a restraining order. Skyler is now seen working her job as a creative accountant at Ted's Fabricators but is called into Ted's office. Ted tells Skyler that their relationship can't continue since they both have children that depend on them so much. Jesse Puppy meets with Keswick Goodman and another lawyer and they discuss the situation with Jesse's house. Jesse was kicked out of the duplex after Kitty's death, and he can't move back into his parent's home since they kicked him out for suggesting drugs to his little brother. Jesse's parents are called and they come up with an agreement. Keswick's partner offers Jesse's parents $900,000 if they move out of their current residence and find a new one, but Keswick lowers it to $500,000. The parents are angered and prepare to leave, until Keswick forces them to accept the $500,000. If Jesse's parents don't take the 500 grand and continue to live at their current residence, Keswick will notify the DEA of the meth lab in the house's basement, and they have plenty of evidence to support it. The parents quickly comply. Crofford is notified that of hitmen sent after Dudley White and sets up cameras around both of Dudley's properties, and he sets up a tent in front the White family residence and keeps a sniper and pistol on a blanket. Dudley thinks Crofford is being excessive, but later that night, a suspicious car pulls up down the street. The chihuahua brothers exit the car and enter Dudley's home through a side door. Crofford follows them with his silenced pistol but loses track of where they go. Dudley is taking a shower at this time and isn't able to hear any sign of a burglary. The brothers enter the bedroom and see Dudley's phone lying on a bed. They can't open the phone since it has a passcode, but they are able to see a KiK message from Viktor Rashkovsky that reads "PAO POLLOS". They look at each other in confusion and think they're at the wrong place. Dudley finally exits the shower to find that his phone moved somehow, and suspects that someone entered the house. He searches the rooms and hallways, but can't track any evidence of a break-in except his side door being opened. Crofford reports to Keswick that Dudley is safe and leaves the property with his equipment for the rest of the night. At noon the next day, Dudley prepares lunch but gets a knock on the door as he's making a PB&J. The person knocking is Skyler who demands that he leaves the house. Dudley explains that he shouldn't leave since it's also his home and they're a family. Skyler threatens to call the cops on him if he doesn't leave within the next 30 seconds, and Dudley continues to stand where he's at. She calls emergency services and Dudley still doesn't leave and holds their daughter. Jr. comes home an hour later to see a cop car pulled up in front of the home. The officer tells Dudley that there isn't anything they can do to force Dudley out of the home since he hasn't broken any laws, he's still married to her, and Dudley's name is on the house's lease. Jr. tells the cops that Dudley's a great dad and he couldn't imagine him doing anything bad. Dudley is pleased, but cries on the inside. After the cops leave, Skyler grabs Cooper from Dudley's arms. Jesse is now alone in what used to be his parent's home. He feels lonely to the extreme and begins to panic, so he listens to Kitty's voicemail on his phone just to hear the sound of her voice again. Keswick arrives and offers to cook a chicken for Jesse, but Jesse declines the offer. He then goes back to listening to Kitty's voicemails. Meanwhile at the DEAPD, Hank announces that he will be returning to El Petso, Texas for the next month to work at the DEA's El Petso offices. Skyler visits her own lawyer, Mrs. Delvecchio, for help with her situation with Dudley. She tells Delvecchio the whole story of Dudley being a meth cooker and how she can't force him out of the house without telling the DEA his dirty secret. The lawyer says she isn't able to do anything unless Skyler comes clean to the authorities. Later at Ted's Fabricators, Skyler sneaks behind Ted and kisses him. Seductively, Skyler asks him if his kids are home yet, and Ted says no. Later that night, Dudley is washing dishes and Skyler enters. Dudley welcomes her home, but Skyler whispers into his ear, "I had sex with Ted." Dudley drops the sponge in his paws and stares at Skyler with his mouth open. Characters Main * Dudley White * Skyler White * Dudley White Jr. * Hank Spitzer * Mary Spitzer * Jesse Puppy Supporting * Crofford Rahat * Chihuahua brothers * Keswick Goodman * Ted Bonswell * Viktor Rashkovsky (mentioned) * Mrs. Delvecchio (debut) * Kitty Margolis (voice only) Trivia * This episode is based off of the second half of the Breaking Bad episode "Caballo Sin Nombre" and all of "I.F.T." * This is Jesse's first appearance in season 3 as he was absent last episode * This is the first time Kitty's voice could be heard since the season 2 episode Save Dudley White